The Game: Strip-Spin-The-Bottle-Truth-Or-Dare
by Schrijfventje
Summary: chapter 2 is up! read chapter 2! its funny!
1. Ron+neville+lake=...

The Game Called strip-spin-the-bottle-truth-or-dare.  
  
Disclaimer: Me not own Harry potter: you not sue me I not sue you understand?  
  
Once upon a day in hogwarts....  
  
Hermione in the great hall being very very bored  
  
Then she got an idea!  
  
She wrote a note to harry and said to pass it on.  
  
The note said:  
  
Do you want to play a game of Strip-Spin-The-Bottle-Truth-Or-Dare?  
  
Write your answer on the back of the paper! Hopefully, I will see you  
  
in the griffyndor common room at 10 PM tonight! Hermione  
  
After a while, the note came back, and on the back was written:  
  
Harry: sure, why not? See you then!  
  
Ron: hmmm....sure, but explain the rules, will ya?  
  
Neville: no thanks, I have to go to bed at 9.  
  
Parvati&Lavender : *giggle* *giggle* sure, we will join... *giggle*  
  
Cho: fine with me, tell me your password will you ?  
  
Dean: sure, see you at 10...is lavender coming?  
  
Ginny: if Harry is playing, I am coming!  
  
George and Fred: sure :-)  
  
That night, at 10 PM, 5 boys and 5 girls came to the griffyndor common room...  
  
Its very simple, hermione said. You spin the bottle, and you ask the one that the bottle points to: Truth Or Dare? Anything goes, but if you don't complete the Dare or don't tell the Truth, you have to remove a piece of clothing. Understand?  
  
They all nodded.  
  
Ill start! Hermione said.  
  
So she spun//spinned//spon or whatever it is the bottle [from now on reffered as STB]  
  
Harry, truth or dare? [from now on reffered as TOD]  
  
Ill pick dare, Harry said.  
  
Ok...go and french the hell out of cho chang!  
  
Hmmmm...OKAY! He said, while looking at a smiling Cho  
  
So, they started...  
  
And it went on...  
  
And on...  
  
Harry, just spin the bottle! Fred said.  
  
You and cho can continue after that! George said.  
  
Harry STB and it landed on...  
  
PARVATI!  
  
TOD, parvati?  
  
Ill pick truth, she said.  
  
Ok, Harry said  
  
Is it true that you have a crush on Neville?  
  
No comment! She said, and took off her shoes.  
  
Then she STB and it pointed to...  
  
RON!  
  
Hey Ron...TOD? Parvati said.  
  
Ill pick dare! Hoping he could french Hermione.  
  
Ok...she said, you know how long and deep Neville sleeps, so the dare will be...  
  
Carry Neville to the lake and throw him in!  
  
Sure! Ron said.  
  
He went up, and 3 minutes later came back down with a sleeping Neville...  
  
The people in the common room could hear it all:  
  
First, the noise of someone going out of the castle  
  
Then, the splash...  
  
Then, the scream: AAAAAHH!!! COLD!!!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!  
  
HELP!!!! I'M DROWNING!!! RON!!! HELP ME!!!  
  
Then, the charm: Backus Tosleepus!  
  
The rest was silence...  
  
3 minutes later, Ron came back with a wet Neville on his shoulder  
  
Wicked! He said  
  
He put Neville back into his bed, and sat in the circle again. 


	2. Ginny+horny cat+Ravenclaw=...

So, Ron STB and it landed on...  
  
Ginny!  
  
TOD Ginny?  
  
Dare! The red haired girl said.  
  
Ok...Ron said...cho, stop tongue-wrestling with Harry and tell me the password of your common room.  
  
Lick...lick...snug....the pass is jinglus bellus...lick...french...tong...  
  
Yuk! He said, and got back to Ginny  
  
Ok Ginny, go to the Ravenclaw common room and act like a horny cat!  
  
Meow! She said, while opening the painting hole  
  
Hihi, Ron said, what she doesn't know is that I placed a charm on her called Micrus Phonus!  
  
We now can hear her every move!  
  
Everybody bursted out laughing, except cho and Harry that where now lying on the sofa, snugging each other `till they couldn't breath anymore...  
  
Sssshh! Fred said. She is there!  
  
They could hear her loud and clear: Meowwwwww! Meow! Meeeeeoooowww!  
  
They also heard the laughter of all the other Ravenclaw pupils: WHAHAHAHAHHAAA!!!  
  
Ginny ran out of the Ravenclaw common room like greased lightning and 5 minutes later, she came back to the others.  
  
Ron said: hey Ginny: Meowwwww!!! Have you ever heard of Micrus Phonus? Ahahahahaha!  
  
What do you people think? Continue? Stop the insanity? Stop Cho and Harry licking each other? (nah...) Reviews please! 


End file.
